


Clothes, Or Lack Thereof

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [54]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: Leonard tends to be kinda protective of Sara and of how their teammates might see.Keeping it short but sweet.





	

“What the hell are you doing?” Leonard said as he sees Sara pacing across the Legends’ shared quarters wearing only her bra and underwear. “Stop roaming around naked.”

Sara looked at him with a smirk on her lips and said, “I’m not naked.”

Leonard sighed. “You’re half-naked. That counts.”

“Still not fully naked!”, Sara yelled from across the room. She seems to be looking for a clean shirt to put on but is obviously not putting much effort in it. Once she heard another sigh from Leonard, she turned to him and said, “What’s wrong with it anyways?”

“Nothing.” This answer was swiftly delivered by Snart.

Her smirk turned into a full smile now. She walked towards Leonard, with no plans of covering up, and said, “I see. You’re jealous that the others might see me walking inside the Waverider wearing only this.”

“Am not,” the man drawled, sounding less and less convincing.

Sara continued walking closer to the man. “Oh, really?”

“I said I’m not,” he said as he turned his back towards her, attempting to hide the blush he’s starting to feel arise from his cheeks.

Unfortunately for him, Sara already saw it. “Fine,” she said.

She approached the door, about to leave the quarters with only the two articles of clothing that she’s wearing when something hit the back of her head lightly.

She looked back and saw a shirt by her feet. Apparently, Leonard threw one of his shirts towards her.

She looked at Leonard who is still avoiding her gaze. Sara picked up the shirt and as she rose, the famous Captain Cold said, minus the signature drawl, “Wear that or I’ll ice you.”


End file.
